


Enough

by TobytheWise



Series: 1k Celebration [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Love, Nightmares, Top Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “Do you wanna talk about it? Your nightmare?”Alec gently kisses the side of Magnus’ neck, his breath warm against Magnus’ skin. “It was the Soul Sword. You were there when it was activated.”The wind feels like it’s knocked from Magnus’ lungs. His hand tightens in Alec’s hair as they cling to each other. “It’s okay. We’re both okay.”“I know. I just-” Alec shakes his head. “I just need you, Magnus.”Magnus pulls back, putting a small amount of space between them so he can look into Alec’s hazel eyes. “You have me.”





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dmsilvis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/gifts).



> This is for dmsilvis <3 I hope you enjoy friend!! <3   
> Prompt: "I had a nightmare about you, and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

An insistent knock on the door has Magnus groaning awake. He rubs his eyes, murmuring to himself, “someone better be dying.” He grabs his blue robe which matches the loose flowing sleep pants he’s wearing, leaving it hang open as he makes his way to his front door. He taps into his wards, frowning when he senses Alec. 

“Magnus,” Alec sighs as he steps into the loft as soon as the door opens. His arms wrap around Magnus, pulling him into a tight embrace. His hands shake where they grip the back of Magnus’ robe. 

“Alexander,” Magnus murmurs back. “What’s going on?”

Alec buries his face against Magnus’ shoulder and his hand comes up to run through Alec’s wild hair. Alec’s voice comes out thick with emotion when he finally answers. “I had a nightmare about you, and I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“I’m fine, darling. I’m right here.”

Alec nods his head, the movement making his hair tickle Magnus’ face. “I just woke up and got dressed and started walking. I figured the cool air would clear my head but then I realized I was headed here, to you and I couldn’t stop myself. Halfway here I couldn’t keep walking and had to activate my speed rune so I could get here faster.” Alec sighs, his arms tightening further. 

“Do you wanna talk about it? Your nightmare?”

Alec gently kisses the side of Magnus’ neck, his breath warm against Magnus’ skin. “It was the Soul Sword. You were there when it was activated.”

The wind feels like it’s knocked from Magnus’ lungs. His hand tightens in Alec’s hair as they cling to each other. “It’s okay. We’re both okay.”

“I know. I just-” Alec shakes his head. “I just need you, Magnus.”

Magnus pulls back, putting a small amount of space between them so he can look into Alec’s hazel eyes. “You have me.”

Alec takes Magnus’ face in his big palms, holding his face like he’s something special, something special. Then he leans down and kisses him. It’s so fucking gentle that it makes Magnus’ heart crack open with how much he loves this man. His hands caress the length of Alec’s arms until he’s gripping his wrists, holding his hands right where they are against his cheeks. The moment feel so precious despite the remnants of Alec’s horrific nightmare. Right here, right now, they’re both safe and they have each other. 

Magnus is the one to pull back, only long enough to help Alec out of his coat and then his tee shirt before connecting their lips once more. His hands slide up Alec’s abs as Alec’s hands slide over his shoulders, tugging Magnus’ robe free. 

“Please, Magnus,” Alec murmurs hastily against his lips, his movements slowly growing more frantic, more needy, tugging and pulling. Magnus doesn’t want that though. He slows things down again as he leads Alec over to the couch. 

“Shh,” Magnus soothes as he helps Alec step free of his pants and boxers before gently pressing him back until Alec lands on the couch. Alec’s eyes stare up at Magnus, those hazel beauties filled with so many emotions, all of his fears mixed with his relief at being here with Magnus. “Let me take care of you.”

Alec swallows as he nods. He leans forward, his palms resting on Magnus’ hips. His forehead rests against Magnus’ belly and Magnus runs his fingers through Alec’s unruly dark hair, petting his scalp. He nuzzles against Magnus’ stomach, laying a soft kiss to his belly button before looking up at Magnus through his long lashes and slowly tugging his sleep pants down. 

Magnus steps out of his pants before crawling into Alec’s lap, a leg on each side of Alec’s hips. His arms run over Alec’s shoulders, appreciating the archer muscles under his hands before ducking down and kissing him. Alec’s hands find his ass, as they so often do, forcing Magnus’ hips to move, their groins rubbing against each other. Alec’s hands tighten as Magnus’ mouth ducks down, kissing across Alec’s deflect rune. 

“Magnus,” Alec gasps out, his voice coming out shaky. Magnus pulls back, looking down at Alec. His Shadowhunter looks on the brink of tears, emotion thick in the air. This time, it’s Magnus who gently holds Alec’s face. He snaps his fingers, before caressing Alec’s cheekbones. 

Slick fingers find his entrance and Magnus leans forward until their foreheads touch. They stare into each other’s eyes as Alec’s fingers slide into Magnus’ body, stretching him. 

“I love you,” Magnus whispers, their lips tickling against each other with barely there touches. Alec’s eyes squeeze shut. 

“God, Magnus. I’m so glad you’re here. So glad you’re okay.”

Magnus tucks his fingers into the back of Alec’s hair as the Shadowhunter begins kissing kis throat, his mouth traveling down to play with his nipples. Pleasure zings through his body and his hips roll down, chasing Alec’s fingers. 

“You ready?” Alec murmurs against his skin. “Need you, Magnus.”

Magnus shudders as Alec pulls his fingers free. He snaps his fingers, slicking Alec’s cock before leaning back and taking it into his body. They both groan into each other’s mouths as Magnus slowly sinks down. 

“I’m right here,” Magnus whispers over and over again until Alec finally stops holding him in a death grip, stops shaking. As Magnus slowly begins to move, Alec relaxes beneath him, his hands going from gripping to caressing. 

“I love you so much, Magnus,” Alec gasps out as his hips begin to move, thrusting up into Magnus, meeting his movements. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Magnus’ hands pull at Alec’s hair, tilting his head until their eyes meet. Alec sucks in a sharp breath when he sees Magnus’ unglamoured eyes. “You won’t have to worry about that, darling. Not if I have any say in the matter.” He kisses Alec’s lips, his hips never missing a beat. “I’m here to stay. As long as you’ll have me.”

One of Alec’s hands wraps around Magnus’ cock. It makes his body tense with pleasure, his head thrown back, his eyes shut. 

“You’re so beautiful, Magnus. I’m so fucking lucky.”

The praise washes over Magnus like water, caressing his skin and shooting lighting down his spine. His muscles all tense right before his cock is exploding in Alec’s hand. “Alexander,” he cries out as he comes. 

“Fuck,” Alec murmurs. He bites his bottom lip, his hips thrusting up hard a handful of times before he’s stilling, coming inside of Magnus. 

Magnus’ forehead lands against Alec’s shoulder, their chests heaving. Alec’s arms wrap around Magnus’ back, holding him tight, this time not gripping in desperation but rather a steady presence. 

Magnus kisses Alec’s shoulder before moving over to his deflect rune, then his cheek. He lays gentle kisses against each of his eye lids before kissing his nose. Finally, he takes Alec’s lips in a soft, gentle kiss that soothes both of their frayed nerves. 

“I love you. Thank you for taking care of me,” Alec whispers, kissing Magnus’ chin. “I’m so lucky I get this time with you.”

“I love you too, Alexander.”

Magnus winces as he stands but Alec is right there, his arm wrapping around Magnus’ waist. 

“Let’s go to bed, darling.”

Alec nods, following Magnus’ lead. Magnus falls asleep with his Shadowhunter’s head against his chest. He knows it’s so Alec can hear his heart beating while he sleeps. When they wake up, they’ll deal with Alec’s emotions and fears, talk through them in a way that will help and sooth. But for right now, this is enough.


End file.
